


The Inspection

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: My friend asked me for smut and who am I to deny herMany thanks to @BlackIndiaInk for betaing this ♥





	The Inspection

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me for smut and who am I to deny her  
> Many thanks to @BlackIndiaInk for betaing this ♥

Ava looks up from the pile of papers she’s busy signing when the door to her office swings open. A soft smile adorns her lips as she notices who it is.

“Sara, hey, I’ll be done here in a little while,” she says, watching as Sara closes and locks the door behind her. Sara saunters over to her desk, hands hidden behind her back, a smirk on her lips. “Sara?” Ava asks, eyes falling to watch the sway of her girlfriend’s hips.

“Director Sharpe,” Sara says when she’s standing right in front of her desk, a mischievous look in her eyes. She pulls a paper bag out from behind her back, which she drops on top of Ava’s desk. “I was told to report here for a surprise inspection of the bureau’s _ass_ ets,” Sara says, dropping her tone an octave as she leans on Ava’s desk. Ava’s eyes move between Sara’s cleavage and the bag Sara had dropped on her desk. “Inspection tools,” Sara purrs when she catches Ava staring.

“I didn’t hear about any inspections,” Ava says, debating with herself if she should reach for the bag or finish her work. She _should_ finish her work, but Sara so close, looking and sounding like that makes it hard to focus.

“That’s why it’s a surprise inspection,” Sara says, reaching out a hand to boop Ava’s nose.

“I’m pretty sure the person doing the inspection is supposed to know about it.”

“You know about it now.” Sara pushes the bag closer, then straightens herself out, standing with her arms loosely behind her back as she looks at Ava with hooded eyes, biting her lip. “Are you going to inspect me or not, _Director Sharpe.”_

Ava lets her eyes drape over Sara’s body and she knows she won’t be able to finish her work until she’s taken part in Sara’s game. She pulls the bag all the way to her and hesitantly opens it, immediately lets it fall shut when she catches sight of what’s inside. There’s a slight pink tinge to her cheeks as she shuffles all the papers on her desk to one side and stands up. Sara’s eyes, already darker than usual, are locked on her with every move she makes.

“Put your hands by your side,” Ava says as she takes her own hands behind her back, standing tall as she walks around the desk to where Sara is. Sara makes to turn around to face her as Ava moves behind her, but a hand on her shoulder stops her. Ava leans close to her and whispers firmly, “I’m supposed to be inspecting you, remember?” She hears Sara draw in a sharp breath as she lets her hand trail lightly down her back, before she withdraws it completely. Ava lets her eyes travel the length of Sara’s body, inspecting her outfit, no doubt from a mission; a navy blue blouse with a black pencil skirt and a dark pair of heels. Her eyes reach Sara’s head again when her feet have brought her to Sara’s other side.

“Everything to your liking, _director_?”

Ava scoffs. “This is hardly fitting for a mission. You’re in the bureau’s budget, Captain Lance, the least thing you can do is dress like it. Strip.” Ava does her best to keep her voice even, unimpressed, as she leans against her desk and crosses her arms in front of her, looking expectantly at Sara.

Sara takes a step back, bites her lip as she slides her hand from right underneath her breasts to the hem of her blouse, blue eyes locked on Ava’s. She slowly pulls it up and over her head, making Ava’s eyes fall to her torso, taking in all the newly revealed skin and the black lace bra she’s wearing. Sara pushes out her chest as she reaches behind herself to unclasp her bra, dropping it on the floor with her blouse. The heels go next, before Sara smirks up at Ava as her hands undo the front of her skirt. Ava can’t help but take a deep breath as the skirt falls to the ground, revealing a pantiless Sara.

“Is this more to your liking?” Sara asks, hands going behind her back with faux shyness.

“It’s better,” Ava manages, but it’s all she dares to say lest her voice breaks.

She pushes herself away from the desk and moves closer to Sara, touches her fingers lightly on Sara’s shoulder when she’s close enough. She trails it down Sara’s front, touch so light it’s barely there. Sara whimpers and pushes into Ava’s touch. She stops at Sara’s hip, slides her hand around to her back as she moves to stand behind her. She can feel Sara’s body trembling as she stills her hand and brings her other up to Sara’s neck, pushing all of her hair over one of her shoulders before she trails the hand down Sara’s spine, as lightly as she had trailed the other down her front. When she reaches her lower back she stops, properly grabs onto her hip with the first hand and slides the other to Sara’s belly as she pulls her closer. Sara lets her head fall to Ava’s shoulder as Ava moves her hand down between her thighs.

“Tsk,” she says, pulling her hand away, the tip of her fingers slick just from a light touch. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already soaking.” She slides the hand on Sara’s hip down to squeeze her ass before she pulls away and moves around Sara to lean on the desk, eliciting another whine from Sara. Ava reaches out for her wrists and pulls her closer. She puts a hand on Sara’s neck and pulls her head closer, so close their lips are almost touching. Sara instinctively tries to close the distance but a hand on her jaw stops her. Ava moves her thumb up to Sara’s lips and pushes it just inside. Sara closes her lips on it and swirls her tongue around it. Ava falters for a moment, lost to the sensations of Sara’s mouth, before she (mostly) regains her composure and pulls her thumb out with a pop.

“Kneel,” she says, putting her hands back around Sara’s wrists. Sara drops to her knees, licks her lips as she looks up at Ava. Ava guides Sara’s hands to the top of her pants, then grabs the edge of the desk with her own as she looks expectantly down at Sara. “Show me what you can do with that tongue apart from annoying all my agents.”

Sara doesn’t have to be told twice, hands moving to undo her pants. Sara’s eyes are trained right in front of her as she drags the pants and panties down Ava’s legs, quickly removing Ava’s shoes before completely doing away with the rest. Her tongue comes back out to wet her lips as she hooks Ava’s leg over her shoulder. Ava closes her eyes as Sara places a kiss on her pelvis, before swiping her tongue through lick folds. She throws her head back as Sara starts lightly working on her clit, tangles a hand in her hair to press her head closer. Sara’s hand slides away from her thigh and Ava should have seen it coming but she’s too wrapped up in what Sara’s tongue is doing to properly notice. She gasps and involuntarily tugs on Sara’s hair as she feels Sara’s fingers slowly slide inside her. Sara lets out a moan as her fingers are pulled in deeper.

“Sara,” is all Ava gets out, a low exhale, as she clutches the desk harder and grinds against Sara’s mouth and fingers.

Sara doesn’t respond, just pulls her closer and continues working Ava towards her high. It doesn’t take long, and soon Ava comes around her fingers, the hand clutching her desk together with Sara’s hands on her the only things keeping her standing. Sara kisses her thigh and helps slide Ava’s leg off of her shoulder. Ava pulls her up with the hand buried in her hair, pulls her close enough to kiss when she’s back on her feet. As she licks into Sara’s mouth, tasting a mix of herself and Sara on Sara’s tongue, she moves the hand not in Sara’s hair to her ass. She pulls it back a couple of inches, and as she sucks on Sara’s tongue she brings it back down, hard enough to leave a mark. Sara moans into her mouth and stumbles impossibly closer to her. She pulls back, the hand in Sara’s hair keeping her from chasing her lips.

“Did I say you could put your hands on me?” she asks sternly, the hand on her ass moving to grasp Sara’s, still wet from being inside her.

“I don’t remember,” Sara purrs, dark eyes dropping to Ava’s lips. Ava lets go of her hand and strikes her ass again, making Sara gasp.

“Did I say you could put your hands on me?” she repeats, soothing Sara’s ass with her hand.

“No, but you never said I _couldn’t_.”

Ava shakes her head, tuts as she pushes Sara away from her and lets her go, moving over to where the small bag still rests on her desk. “If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, Captain Lance,” she says, reaching for one of the bag's items and moving back to stand behind Sara, “I guess you can’t be trusted to use them.”

“Aves,” Sara complains as Ava collects her hands, as if she hadn’t planned for this exact thing to happen.

“It’s Director Sharpe,” Ava says, closing the handcuffs around her wrists and pulling Sara into her. She slides her hands to Sara’s hips and lowers her lips to the soft skin on Sara’s neck, nipping and sucking at it as Sara moans into her ear.

“I think there’s something you’re forgetting to inspect,” Sara breathes out, trying to push herself closer to Ava’s lips, hands clutching at the hem of Ava’s shirt.

“There are certain rules to follow during an inspection,” Ava says, lips trailing up Sara’s neck until she can bite down on Sara’s earlobe. “But if you’re so eager,” she starts, pushing Sara away, “we can get to that now.” She takes a quick look over Sara’s shoulder to confirm that she had pushed everything out of the way, then slowly bends Sara down over her desk, holding onto her shoulders so she doesn’t fall down without the use of her own hands. When Sara’s torso is resting on the desk, she moves a hand between Sara’s legs, scratching lightly along her back on the way down. She groans at the wetness she finds, experimentally pushes two fingers inside of her. Sara moans, pushing against her fingers.

Ava pulls her hand back, satisfied by how worked up Sara is, and wipes her fingers on Sara’s ass before she moves back to the small bag that Sara had brought. Sara’s eyes follow her movements as she reaches in for the last two items, pulling out a strap-on and a small tube. She notices Sara lick her lips in her peripheral vision as she quickly pulls the harness on. She takes off her blazer and drapes it over her desk chair, rolls up the sleeves of her shirt, and finally opens the tube of lube, squirting some in her hand before spreading it on the toy between her legs, Sara’s eyes never leaving her hands.

“You okay?” Ava asks softly when she’s back behind her, placing a gentle hand on her arm. Sara only nods, wriggling her ass towards Ava. Ava shakes her head and moves her hand to Sara’s hip, stilling her. “Patience,” she murmurs, carefully lining up the toy with Sara’s cunt. Sara groans as she pushes into her slowly, tries to push back to take it in faster, but Ava’s hand on her hip keeps her still. Sara’s hands twitch as Ava pushes the rest of it fully inside her. She grabs Sara’s hips with both her hands as she starts thrusting into her at a punishing pace, Sara’s wonderful moans and Ava’s pants filling the air. Sara’s moans keep getting louder and when she finally comes, shaking against Ava’s desk, Ava’s grateful Sara decided to come by after everyone else has already left.

When Sara stills, Ava slowly pulls out of her, keeping her hands on Sara’s hips, keeping her steady. She gently pulls her up by her shoulders and turns her around so they’re facing each other. Sara immediately leans against her and pushes up to kiss her. Ava smiles fondly as she cups her face and guides their lips together.

“Is there anything else you need from me, director?” Sara asks, kissing her way down Ava’s neck.

“There is one more thing,” Ava smirks, letting go of Sara and slowly walking backwards, until her legs hit the edge of the small couch and she lets herself fall onto it, beckoning Sara with her finger. Sara smirks, looks Ava up and down as she makes her way over to the couch. Ava grabs her hips when she’s in front of her, guides her down on her lap. Sara kisses her, just a little bit unbalanced by her hands behind her back. Ava pulls her closer, kisses her way down to her chest.

“Wha- what can I do for you?” Sara asks, pushing up into Ava’s touch.

Ava can’t bring herself to word it, just looks up into Sara’s eyes as she gently guides her hips until she’s right above the toy. Sara slowly eases herself down on it with Ava’s help, groaning as she takes as much of it as she can. She buries her head in Ava’s neck as she starts rocking against her, moaning right next to Ava’s ear. Ava wraps her arms around her, keeps Sara steady on top of her. Sara whimpers and bites down on her shoulder as she comes. When she’s come down from her second high Ava helps lift her up and off of the toy before Sara collapses back on her lap.

“That was amazing,” Sara murmurs against her shoulder.

“The keys to the handcuffs are still in the bag,” Ava says, pulling a face as she looks at the bag still atop the desk. Before she’s properly got the words out she hears a clink as metal hits the floor and Sara rests her hands on Ava’s chest.

“Did that get you off?” Sara asks, sliding her hands down Ava’s torso. “Bending me over your desk and fucking me?”

“Yes,” Ava exhales as Sara’s hands start loosening the harness.

“Fuck, you really liked that, huh?” Sara asks, wiggling her hand inside the harness.

Ava groans as Sara lazily rubs circles around her clit. She pulls Sara into a kiss, drowns her moans in her lover’s mouth as she grinds against her hand. Sara quickly makes her come, eases her through the high, before she withdraws the hand, dries it on Ava’s shirt. Ava would complain, but Sara yawns and rests her head on her shoulder, and Ava can’t bring herself to.

“Let’s go home,” Sara whispers, snuggling closer to Ava.

“I can’t, I still have some paperwork left.”

Sara groans. “Leave it for tomorrow.”

“I wish I could. I’ll finish it quickly and then we can go home, I promise, my love.”

Sara makes a sound in acknowledgement but makes no move to get off of Ava. Ava sighs, grabs a blanket off of the couch and manhandles Sara into it, before securing her in her arms and standing up, the loosened harness falling to the ground as she does. She sits down by her desk again with one arm around the blanket clad Sara and one hand moving the paperwork back in place. It’s slower than it would’ve been without her almost sleeping girlfriend in her lap but it’s the best time she’s had doing paperwork in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
